In at least one state, California, state law requires that beginning in 1994, all automobiles must have a common interface or header into which a connector receptacle can be plugged into for the purpose of checking the emissions from the engine. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a header for use in automobiles which meets specifications established for the common interface.